The Runaway
by Keebler Elf
Summary: Vanessa Roberts shoots her step sister Nicole in self defense. When she runs away to LA, and the team takes her in, will her past come back to haunt her?


A/N: Ah yes, yet another new Fast and the Furious fic... Amazing what you can think of while watching the Lifetime channel and mix it in with Fast and the Furious! LOL! Well here is chapter 1 of the new story.. I hope you like it!  
  
Name: Vanessa Roberts  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Dark green  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 118  
  
Piercings: 4 on right ear, 3 on left ear, and belly button  
  
Tattoos: Cross on bottom of back  
  
Style: Punk  
  
Music: Rock and underground  
  
Car: 99' Black Eclipse with flame decals  
  
Name: Nicole Roberts  
  
Age: 28  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Weight: 129  
  
Piercings: Both ears once  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Style: Prep  
  
Music: Pop  
  
Car: Blue 99' Honda Civc  
  
Name: Rhiannon Smith  
  
Age: 20  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Piercings: 5 in each ear, 2 cartilage in left ear, and belly button  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Style: Punk  
  
Music: Rock  
  
Car: Black Mazda RX7  
  
** VANESSA'S POV **  
  
I stood huddled in the corner of the kitchen as Nicole stood in front of me with a knife clutched in her hand. The tears slid down my cheeks as she got closer.  
  
"You brought this on yourself." Were the last words that I remember her saying as she stabbed me in the stomach. I flew forward from my bed realizing that it had all be a dream. But yet, and dream that felt all too real. That was the third time this week I've had a dream like that. First it was Nicole crashing my car into a wall with me inside. Then her shooting me in the stomach with a gun that we kept in the kitchen, now this. I heard my stepsister yelling for me, and I crawled out of bed. "It's almost eleven, you have stuff to do, hurry up and get dressed." With that I walked back to my room and got dressed. I wore my black flare jeans and a small black tank top that said "Oops! I went to hell!" to go with everything else black that I was wearing. My boots, nails, and bracelets. I came back into the living room to see my sister stop and look at me. "Your not seriously going to go in public like that are you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You look like a freak."  
  
"Thanks Nicole." As the days went on, things only got worse. More yelling, and more violent.  
  
"I thought I told you to clean the kitchen!" Nicole screamed when she walked through the kitchen door.  
  
"I did." I yelled back from the living room.  
  
"Get in here!" I got up and walked into the kitchen not seeing anything wrong with what I had done. It was clean, that's what she wanted. "You call this clean?"  
  
"Yeah." I said looking around for any mistakes I thought I had made.  
  
"Do it again." She said about to walk into the living.  
  
"I'm not cleaning it again, I already did it once. It looks fine." She turned around, and came at me. She pushed me up against the wall.  
  
"Do it again." I pushed her back, and tried to walk towards the living room when she pushed me into the counter causing me to hit my head and fall, which is that last thing that I remember. I woke up in the hospital with a doctor, a nurse, and Nicole hovering over me.  
  
"Are you Vanessa Roberts?" The doctor asked, as I started waking up. I nodded my head.  
  
"Alright, Vanessa, you're in the Oak Ridge Hospital. Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked me, as I lay in the hospital bed, holding my head in pain.  
  
"She fell." Nicole answered for me. The doctor looked at her, then back at me.  
  
"Is that true? Did you fall?" I looked at Nicole, wondering what she'd do if I said no, and then back at the doctor. I nodded my head, and closed my eyes tight hoping that the pain would ease, but no luck. They kept me overnight at the hospital but I was aloud to go home then next morning. Even after that things were still going downhill.  
  
I was in the living room sleeping when Nicole came home. I was in a deep sleep that is till I heard her yelling. I sat up, and saw the room spinning. I was dizzy, and couldn't even stand up straight. I looked to the clock on the TV and saw it was already past three. I had been sleeping all day.  
  
"I thought I told you to clean up and make dinner!" She screamed walking into the living room where I sat sitting on the couch holding my head trying to calm myself down and hopefully make the room stop spinning.  
  
"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I said trying to stand up and regain my composure. She dragged me into the kitchen by the back a my shirt and pushed me into the stove. She picked up a butcher knife that was sitting on the counter with other just washed dishes.  
  
"All I asked was for you to clean up, and make dinner. Is that so hard for you to do?!" She screamed getting closer to me. I walked backward and moved around the stove to in front of the drawer where we kept a gun for emergency's.  
  
"I - I - I'm sorry." I stammered as she got closer to me.  
  
"You never could do anything right. Your why your mom killed herself you know? It's your fault she's dead." She said getting closer. I was opening the drawer that was behind my back, and searching around for the gun with my hand as she got closer, and closer. "Well now you can join her." She said lifting the knife in the air. It was coming down fast and I shut my eyes tight. I pulled the gun from behind my back, and pulled the trigger. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Nicole trying to keep her balance as she was holding her stomach. The blood was going through her hands were she was holding the wound, and dropping to the floor. She was gasping for a breath when the knife fell from her other hand to the ground, and she collapsed face first onto the kitchen floor. It took a moment for what I did to sink into my mind till I finally dropped the gun, and ran out the front door, taking my bag and jacket that were hanging on the coat rack with me. I didn't know where to go, that is expect for the once place I have always wanted to see... Los Angeles, California.  
  
A/N: So you like that? I hope so! Reviews would be nice! LOL! But hey, y'all are the ones I'm writing for, so please if you like it, tell me! Well, I got more stories to update! I'll be gone for the weekend cause I gotta go to my dad's house, but I'll try and get another chapter to this up within the next week or so aight? Lata! 


End file.
